Space Crap 1
Space Crap 1 was the first entry in the series. Veronizal, an evil empire, rose up and almost took over anything. Arnox, Deliax, Veronizal, and some others are characters in this dramatic episode. Plot The 10th Supercluster War In the year 115999, the 10th Supercluster War started. Nations were gathering together for war. Millions died, but during the war, there was an alien uprising in Arnox's territory, who had mostly stayed neutral during the war. Apparently, the aliens had weapons the Arnoxians have never seen in their lives. They stormed through the nation, and dominated the Arnox. Deliax, who was fighting in the war, figured out that the Eastern Alliance had funded the aliens, who are known as the Veronizals. After the Eastern Alliance realized that Veronizal would be a threat, they made an agreement with the West that would stop the war. After the war, the Arnoxians had no chance to fight against Veronizal. The West tried to help him, but the East blocked all help coming to him. Veronizal annexed most of Arnox's land, and Arnox became a vassal. Deliax heard a scream soon enough. Arnox was about to get mind controlled. The Conquests of Veronizal After Arnox became mind controlled, he became a slave. Veronizal put him to work at conquering countries. Deliax, confused, tried to turn him over, but failed. Would there be a way to turn him back? No one knew but Arnox and Veronizal. The First Victim was known as Seven Stars. A true western ally, he was weak in the inside. Veronizal swept in the nation, and captured the caputal within 2 months. Soon, the entire nation would fall to Veronizal. He was annexedd, and exiled. The entire supercluster felt silence after the events. Northernia was a cold nation, right above Veronizal. It was open for invasion. Of couse, they had no mercy, and Veronizal marched in with no opposition. Quickly, the nation was annexed by Veronizal and Arnox. The leader, exiled, sang the Song of Peace. Another huge war was about to happen. Geva was the one who made the weapons for Veronizal. Now, Veronizal backstabed the nation, like they always do. The forces of Veronizal and his slaves were tyrannical compared to the Gevans. Geva was annexed by Arnox, and the supercluster was getting prepared. A tricky and unexpecting foe, Techrix was next. Arnox declared war on him, but he always pushed back due to his planning. See, Deliax wanted to know what happened to Arnox, and how to turn him back. Techrix got the plans, and before long, he was exiled. The plans were now in Deliax's hands. Deliax read the plans. It said that Arnox was a mind controlled slave. The only way to fix it is to bring back something they loved,and Arnox loved his blue sword. Deliax then prepared for another supercluster war. Meanwhile, the next conquest was being planned. Veronizal would attack Raven. The armies prepared, and war was declared. Deliax and the rest thought this was enough, and the 11th Supercluster War was declared. The 11th Supercluster War Veronizal was a bigger threat than expected. Quickly, he wiped out Raven and a couple of other nations. From Eradiate to Andromeda, everything was squashed until it came to Deliax. He had no choice but to summon his brother, Zeliax. Together, they killed Veronizal, and Deliax went to the mothership of the Arnoxians. Arnox was waiting for them. The leaders of everyone were there. Hoping to escape, Arnox went to the escape pod. But before long, with Arnox's favorite weapon, Deliax stabbed him. Arnox was dead. But he will be resurrected in a thousand years. In the year 117035. Characters Arnox Arnox was one of the main characters in Space Crap 1. He was the one who was mind-controlled by Veronizal. He is a generally good fellow when he is not mind-controlled. Deliax Veronizal Zeliax The Galactic Court